Trick or Treat
by nicolegesq
Summary: A younger Nick and Audra story that revolves around a Halloween when they find themselves in a tricky situation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Audra, let's go!" Nick's voice boomed throughout the house as he stood on the bottom of the steps.

"Nick, you know your mother hates for you to shout in the house."

Nick turned to see Tom Barkley standing in the door to the study. "Sorry, Father."

He smiled at his younger son, stepping out to look up the stairs with him. "Are you worried that the ghouls and goblins will have been chased away by the time you get there?"

Nick chuckled. "Nah, but we're supposed to ride into town and pick up Melanie and Lucy."

Tom smiled at his son. "You've been seeing a lot of Melanie Waters lately."

Nick pulled his eyes from the top of the stairs and returned his father's smile. "Yes, sir. I have."

"She's a lovely girl, Nick. You know your mother and I approve, although you're getting to an age where you don't really need our approval. Do you?"

Nick cleared his throat. "No, sir. But it's nice to know I have it."

Tom considered his son carefully. "You know, Son, I expect you have more . . . life experience than Melanie."

Nick looked at his father out of the corner of his eye, his expression a mixture of pride and sheepishness. "I sure hope so."

Tom suppressed a chuckle. "Yes, well, I assume that when you're with Melanie, you behave accordingly. You're both rather young still, Nick, and even if you don't need your mother's and my approval, don't forget that you'll still need the Waters' approval."

"Yes, sir." Nick hesitated. "Father . . . is there any reason . . ."

"No, Nick. Rest assured I have had similar conversations with Jarrod. I don't expect either of my sons to be perfect, but I do expect you to realize there's more to chivalry than some nice manners and fancy clothes," he finished with a flourish, reaching out to finger the Musketeer's cape Nick was wearing around his neck.

A grin stole across Nick's face. "I'll keep that in mind, Father. And since we agreed to take Audra and Lucy with us, you shouldn't have anything to worry about tonight. Tonight, our biggest concern should be the ghosts." He let his voice grow loud once again. "And if we don't get a move on, we'll miss all the really good ghosts. Maybe I'll just have to go alone." He smiled at his father as they heard the ready reply of the high pitched voice.

"Don't you dare. You promised to take me, Nick." The two men chuckled as the young girl came running out of her room.

"Audra. Stop right there." Victoria Barkley rushed out to the landing, hair pins in hand. "Nicholas, really, must you tease your little sister? Audra, he's not going without you." Looking down the steps, she shook her head at Nick, putting another hair pin in her daughter's hair to secure the crown on her head. Pulling a hair pin from her own black hair, the gray just now beginning to make its presence known, she studied her daughter carefully as she put in one last pin, amazed at how regal she was able to look for a nine year old. Nodding softly, she said, "All right, go on down." As the tomboy princess began to race down the steps, the crown precariously perched on the upswept hair, Victoria found herself crying out, "Audra, honestly!" as she swept down the stairs, not one of her own hairs falling out of place as she glided to a stop at the bottom.

"My goodness, My Fair Princess, you will be the loveliest young maiden in all the land," Tom decreed dramatically, bowing low to his only daughter. His son, smiling broadly, stood over them, his feet planted far apart, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, well, we have two other young maidens waiting for us in town. You ready, Audra?"

"Mother, are you sure you and Father don't want to come with us? You're not worried about being in the house all alone tonight of all nights?"

"Yes, we're sure, Audra," Tom answered, looking over his daughter at his wife, the two of them eager for a quiet evening alone. "Nick, take your time getting into town. It's still plenty early."

"Yes, sir." Smiling at the look in his father's eye, Nick turned to pick up the small valise that contained Audra's things for the night, feigning insufficient strength as he picked it up. "You figuring on staying a month, Audra?"

"Just enough things for tonight and tomorrow. And a doll to sleep with, and my brush, and – "

"All right, all right. As long as you're ready."

"Nick, here are the treats I promised the church."

"Are the popcorn balls in there?" Audra asked, her eyes beaming at the thought that she had helped make the treats for the night.

"Yes, Audra and the caramel apples." Victoria watched as Nick began to look into the basket. "Nick, I kept a couple of popcorn balls in the kitchen. Please see that those get to the party."

Nick tried to suppress the grin threatening to surface. "Yes, Mother."

Nick stepped over to the chair near the door and picked up his Union Officer's sword and scabbard, completing his Musketeer costume. Tom watched as his son tied on the sash, remnants from Nick's days as an officer in the Union Army and a chill passed through the father that one so young had seen so much. But now as he stood there in the ridiculous costume, eager to ride into town and pick up his girl, Tom had to smile at the thought that Nick had come through it all relatively unscathed. He watched the interaction of his younger son and his daughter, the swashbuckling hero and the princess and he took in an easy breath as he heard his Princess arguing with his Queen.

"But Mother, I don't want to wear a coat! My dress will get all wrinkled!"

"Now Audra – "

"Oh, come now, Victoria. It isn't terribly cold out tonight." Nick raised his eyebrow at the notion that his father would question his mother in one of those matters that was normally her domain. Tom gave him a smile, saying pointedly, "Victoria, you and your daughter can argue about what she wears and risk these two being late in leaving or she can learn a lesson about listening when you tell her to put on some more clothes."

Nick cringed slightly, something telling him that his father was not as concerned about his sister and himself being late for the party as his father was concerned about his time together with his wife being limited. "Uh, father, as much as I like to see Audra learn a lesson, I'm going to be the one within earshot when she starts to complain about being cold. Squirt, how about if you run up and grab your rabbit muff? But you better hurry if you expect to go with me." He grinned as he saw her eyes light up at the idea of her muff and he felt a twinge of amusement, remembering the previous Christmas he and Jarrod spent together in Washington during the war and the afternoon they found the muff to send home to their little sister.

"And get a shawl to put over your shoulders," Victoria called up to her daughter, watching the little blond head bounce up the stairs. "Nick, you will try to make sure she stays warm?"

"Mother, I make no promises. And it's like Father says, maybe she'll learn a lesson about listening to you."

"Victoria, if it will get these two to their party that much sooner, I think Nick's idea is a good compromise."

They all looked back to the top of the stairs as Audra ran back down the hall in a flurry of activity, her muff in one hand, the crocheted shawl in the other flying behind her. Quickly, Nick and his sister were in the Barkley surrey, headed into town for the party. As Tom and Victoria stood on the porch and watched them leave, Tom's arm snaked around his wife's waist, pulling her to him and he rubbed her arms briskly as they stood in the cool night air. "How cold do you think it will get tonight, Tom?"

"Victoria, Nick will take care of Audra and if you're cold, I can go build us a roaring fire in our bedroom. Although if you'll allow me, I can think of a few ways for us to keep each other warm."

The softness of his voice stirred something deep inside Victoria and she sighed in response to Tom's veiled suggestions. Looking up at him out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but smile as the two of them turned to go back in the house. "You'll keep me safe from the gremlins and goblins, Tom?"

"My darling, the gremlins and goblins, yes. Although I make no promises about my own behavior."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nick and Audra pulled up in front of the Waters' home, Nick jumping effortlessly from the buggy, then easily grabbing Audra by the waist, her skirts floating in the air about her, and swinging her wide before her feet found the ground. He reached in and grabbed her valise while Audra ran to the front door, knocking enthusiastically.

Inside, David Waters turned to his wife. "From the sound of it, Nick Barkley is a little overeager tonight, if you ask me."

"Oh, hush," she reproached him. "He's a fine boy and you know it."

Mr. Waters shook his head, wondering if any young man his age could be considered a fine boy when a girl as pretty as his own daughter was concerned. Walking to the door, he was taken aback when he heard a second set of knocks, these just as animated and he put on a stern face as he opened the door, breaking out into a grin as he saw Nick grabbing his sister's hand, his deep voice commanding, "That's enough!"

The question of when Nick's voice became that deep flashed through David Waters' mind, but he pushed it away, responding instead to the eager young girl on his doorstep. "Well, don't you look pretty, Audra! I'd forgotten that you were coming with your brother."

He was quickly joined by his wife. "Come in. Audra, you are as pretty as a picture! And Nick, my, but don't you look handsome!"

"Hello Mrs. Waters, Mr. Waters. Is Lucy ready?"

"Yes, Audra, you go on upstairs. And you can tell Melanie that Nick is here, too, please," she called up to Audra as she disappeared up the stairs."

"Evening, Mrs. Waters, Mr. Waters," Nick said in acknowledgment to Melanie's father as they shook hands in greeting.

"Come in, Nick. You should know the routine by now. Can we get you some coffee?"

"No, sir, thank you."

They heard the sounds of footsteps running on the second floor and excited squeals before a door shut soundly. Mrs. Waters glided past Nick and her husband. "I know they must be almost ready, Lucy's been so excited about tonight, I didn't think she'd be able to sit still for dinner. Nick, I'll let Melanie know you're here while I make sure the girls hurry down. You make yourself at home."

Nick was about to sit down in one of the chairs when one of Melanie's younger siblings came into the room, "Papa, I need help."

Mr. Waters eyed the small child carefully, nodding his head and he moved toward the kitchen, the small child in tow. "You'll excuse me, Nick."

"Of course, Sir." Nick breathed a sigh of relief. After what his father had said to him, for some reason, he found himself anxious to be sitting with Mr. Waters that night. Nick glanced back to the stairs, his breath catching as Melanie began to come down the steps. She was dressed simply but had a long red cloak flowing around her, lending the slightest reddish tint to her hair, her green eyes sparkling as she came down the steps. He stood immediately and watched quietly as she reached the bottom stair and she turned around in front of him, ending in a curtsey.

He looked on in disbelief. "You look beautiful, Melanie. But just who are you supposed to be?"

She smiled mischievously, twisting her skirts about her in a manner that could have been either remarkably innocent or intentionally fetching. "I'm Little Red Riding Hood. So Nick, do you think you can help me get through the forest?"

He grinned at her, his eyes gleaming. "If you'd let me know, I could have been the Big Bad Wolf."

"What would have been the fun in that? You're supposed to wear a costume, you know," she teased.

"And are you suggesting that I'm a wolf?"

"Hmmm. I don't know, but my, my, Nick, what big eyes you have."

His smile got even broader, knowing what was expected of him. "The better to see you with, Melly," he answered, stepping close to her.

She took one of his hands in hers, stroking it softly. "And what big hands you have," she said coyly.

"The better to hold yours."

"My, what a big mouth you have," she cooed, tracing his bottom lip with one finger.

He took her hand in his, holding it firmly in his grasp and whispered, "The better to kiss you with, my dear." He checked up the stairs to see if anyone was coming and began to lean in toward Melanie, fully intending on claiming a kiss when they heard the kitchen door slam shut and they separated as the sound of running feet filled the house, two of Melanie's younger brothers scampering into the room.

"Hey, Nick," called Davy, as he ran into the room.

"Hey, Nick," echoed Mike, Davy's seemingly ever present shadow.

"You planning on going out to the Haunted Cavern?" asked Davy.

Nick smiled at the exuberance of Melanie's younger brothers, the eleven year old Mike a smaller version of his fifteen year old brother. "Well, that all depends on what the girls want. I am at their disposal. What do you think, Melanie? I know we're supposed to end up at the social, but that doesn't start 'til later."

"That's fine by me. You don't think Lucy and Audra will be scared?"

"Nah, they're tough. What about you two? Do you have someone's windows in mind to soap?"

"Who? Us?" they asked, snickering.

"What'd you use to do on Halloween, Nick?" Davy asked.

"Oh, different things. But you have to give people a chance to give you a treat, just to be fair, you know."

The two boys exchanged impish grins. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Pa's letting us take a couple of horses, tonight," Mike bragged.

"Is he now? There's a good sized moon, but you better be careful if you're going to be riding in the dark."

"I bet you ride in the dark lots of times, huh Nick?" Davy asked.

"Sure, but I'm always careful."

"Well, sure. A man's got to take care of his horse," the younger brother insisted.

Nick grinned broadly, reaching out to tussle the younger boy's head. "There you go."

"Hey," Melanie interrupted. "If you expect there to be any windows left, you two better get your costumes on." She cocked her head in the direction of upstairs, watching out of the corner of her eye as the two boys disappeared quickly.

"Melanie, a man might think you were trying to get rid of your little brothers."

"Like I said, Nick, you've got a big mouth. And as long as you're willing to talk to Davy and Mike, they're going to stay around."

"I've got a big mouth, huh?" Once again, he began to move in to bestow a kiss upon her when they heard the sound of someone clearing his throat. Nick caught a quick glimpse of Melanie's face, the blush already coming over her. Stepping back, he turned to see Mr. Waters standing in the doorway, shaking his head at them.

"You could at least be waiting until the end of the date before kissing my daughter in my own house."

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Waters," Nick offered.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Somehow, I think what you're sorry for is getting caught." He watched as the young couple shared a quick glance, his daughter far too amused for his liking. But at least Nick seemed sincerely apologetic and, much to his relief, truly did seem embarrassed at being caught. If the boy was embarrassed enough to be fumbling when caught kissing his daughter, hopefully, he'd have enough sense of right and wrong to refrain from doing much more. "Would you care to tell me what your plans are for this evening?"

"We, uh, well, that is, the boys, Davey and Mike, wanted to know if we were going to uh, to the Caverns."

"The Caverns?" Mr. Waters stared at Nick. Maybe he had a little more gumption in him if he was going to openly suggest that he would bring his daughter to the Caverns, a spot notorious for young lovers seeking solitude.

"Papa," Melanie said, reproaching her father, "you know there are going to be people going in and out of the Caverns all evening. And we're going to have Lucy and Audra with us, it's not as if anything will happen with those two in tow."

"Humph. Missy, I'd feel better if it didn't require a town full of people and the presence of your sisters to ensure your good behavior."

He looked at his daughter's sudden blush then glanced over to Nick whose eyes were trained to the ground. Was the boy trying not to laugh? He felt a twinge of indignation race through him until he saw the smile the boy gave his daughter, the look letting her know that she had stepped right into that one. Nick cleared his throat and looked back to Mr. Waters. "No, Sir, we don't need a town full of people or the girls with us. And, no Sir, if it were any other night, I wouldn't insult you or your daughter by suggesting I take her to the Caverns."

Mr. Waters nodded slowly. "All right, Son. And you, Miss . . ." he added, his eyes serious, "expect to be having a talk with your Mother tomorrow."

"A talk about what?" asked Elizabeth Waters as she came downstairs, the two girls following her.

"I'll be telling you later," Mr. Waters replied, casting a glance at the younger girls, the pair of princesses still the pictures of innocence. "Well, if the two of you aren't as pretty as can be. I hear that Nick and Melanie are taking you to the Caverns to see if the four of you can find any ghosts." The two nine year olds squealed at the prospect. "Now, I've always heard that ghosts can sense when someone is scared but the best way to fool them is to huddle together real close so your courage is all grouped together, like in a big pile." He leaned down to touch the nose of each of the small girls. "So I want you and you to stay right next to your big brother and sister. Don't let them out of your sight or those ghosts might realize that you're scared and come for you, ya' hear."

"David, where in the world did you hear such a thing?" Mrs. Waters asked.

He glanced knowingly at his daughter and her suitor. "It's the words of a very wise man and I'll explain it all to you later, Elizabeth."

She shook her head, slightly annoyed at the obvious subterfuge. "Fine. We'll be seeing all of you at the dance later," she said, kissing each of her daughters and Audra on the cheek. "And I'm sure between now and then that Nick can take care of any ghosts that may be in the area. You'll keep all the girls safe?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Nick assured the Waters before he and the three girls headed out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The foursome pulled up to the Caverns, Nick helping each of the girls out in turn, starting with Melanie, then helping their younger sisters. As they started into the cave, Audra hurried back to the surrey, grabbing the basket her mother had prepared. "Audra, we don't need that!" Nick admonished her.

"But, Nick, what if someone comes along, decides to play a trick and takes it?!"

"Audra, no one's going to take that basket."

Melanie smiled at the two of them. "How about if I carry it? It fits my costume."

Nick shook his head at the two of them. "I'm going to end up carrying that basket, I just know it." He stopped at the entrance, lighting the lanterns they had with them before entering the cave. He pushed his cape back over his shoulders, holding a lantern high to light the way in the inky blackness as they started into the cave. Lucy and Audra followed close behind, Melanie bringing up the rear, a lantern held in her hand as well. They continued on in the darkness, their twin lights illuminating the tunnels, the sounds of their shoes scuffing along the earthen floor breaking the quiet.

"I thought you said there'd be other people here," Melanie called out, her voice ringing in the empty shaft.

Nick looked back at the group following him. "It's early, yet. Watch your heads up here, it's low." He looked back when he heard Melanie's laugh and he chuckled in response. "Okay, so maybe that's not a problem for the rest of you." They continued on through the passages, the group staying close as they moved through the earth, deep into its core, the ground no longer only underneath them, but above them and on either side as well. Melanie watched carefully as Nick chose one passage over the other.

"So how well do you know the Caverns, Nick?"

"Like the back of my hand."

He felt Melanie sidle up next to him. "And when did you spend so much time here to learn them so well?" He could tell by her tone that her question was loaded.

He chuckled softly, letting one arm snake around her waist under her cloak. "I used to come up here during the day when I was a boy, probably just like Davy and Mike. All the boys in Stockton do. How do you think they know it so well when they get older?"

"Did you ever see ghosts in here before, Nick?" They looked down as Audra and Lucy stopped to stand next to them, pressing in close.

Nick chuckled as he and Melanie were pulled from their conversation. Looking down to his little sister, his face mischievous, he answered, "I'm not sure, but tonight's Halloween. Tonight's when they tend to come out."

As the youthful high pitched shrieks filled the passages in the cave, Melanie rolled her eyes, chastising Nick. "There's that big mouth again."

He laughed good naturedly. "C'mon, girls, let me show you something special." They made their way deep into the cave, Nick pointing out the stalactites and stalagmites in certain areas until they reached their destination, a room where centuries of nature's gentle actions had carved out a magnificent room, the ceiling and floor covered with fingers trying to touch their counterpart, some having found a mate, becoming columns holding the ceiling high.

Melanie took it all in. "It's beautiful, Nick."

"Yeah," he responded, his voice soft as he gazed at it with her. Audra and Lucy began to wander through the room and Nick and Melanie stood off to one side, enjoying their wide eyed wonder. Nick stepped away, looking around the wall of the cave, calling Melanie over. "Come see." She walked over and he pointed out a spot of crystals growing and he held his lantern high, the light seeping into the mass of angled planes, dancing and reflecting through them.

"So why haven't you ever brought me here before?" she asked softly.

Nick shrugged. "Cause you're not the type of girl who gets brought to the Caverns."

Melanie leaned back against the walls. "I guess that's a good thing."

Nick smiled at her. "Good and bad."

She stepped away from the wall, pulling her cloak around her. "It's cold in here."

"Yep, one of the drawbacks." Nick set down his lantern and stepped to her, rubbing his hands along her arms. "And one of the advantages." They shared a playful smile, Melanie glancing around to see where the girls were, Nick's eyes following her, noticing the girls' attention was focused at the other side of the room. He leaned forward, finally stealing the kiss they had both wanted to share since they first saw each other that evening. The kiss was light, hurried, both of them distracted by the presence of their sisters and they drew back quickly, Melanie dropping her eyes, biting her lower lip. Nick smiled down at her, sending one hand to caress the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Melanie eyed him carefully. "You know, the sooner we get to the social, the sooner we can see that the girls get to do all the things we promised them, bobbing for apples, having a popcorn ball, and after they've done all those things, we can leave them with my parents. Have some time for the two of us."

"Now that sounds like a fine idea to me." He called out to their sisters. "Audra, Lucy, it's time to start getting back."

"But, Nick, we're having fun," his sister called back.

"Okay, but if we're late, there won't be any apples or warm cider left. And all the treats will have been eaten." He watched the look exchanged between the two girls and he smiled a toothy grin, his white teeth gleaming, knowing he had hit the mark. They hurried back to him and he and Melanie picked up their lanterns once again, although this time the girls hurried in front, their fears dissolved for the moment. Melanie and Nick wandered behind, walking together. "Don't get too far up front," called Nick. "You'll miss the turn. And you wouldn't want to find those ghosts." The girls turned back, laughing, hurrying to rejoin their older siblings.

"I don't think we should believe them, do you, Audra?" giggled Lucy.

"No, I don't either."

Nonetheless, the girls stayed near. The four of them began walking back together, slowly making their way to the outside. "I don't know, I've heard about the ghosts before," warned Melanie, smiling. "If we listen carefully . . . Woooo. Did you hear it?"

Lucy made a face at her big sister. "All I heard was you. Ooooooo," she called out in response. Quickly all four of them were howling like ghosts, the sound bouncing off the cold, empty rock walls.

They were having a good time, the four playfully jostling back and forth along the uneven floor of the passageway so that none of them felt the first tremor.

The second shock wave was undeniable as the earth started to move underneath them, above them, and all around them, the groaning of the land worse than any specter's howl. Neither Nick nor Melanie hesitated, both of them immediately moving for their sister, Nick's long arms reaching out to pull all of them together, using his body to shield them from falling debris. The world seemed to pitch for an eternity as they crouched in the total blackness, the lanterns both going out. Finally, the ground quieted but the room was anything but, the now small enclosed space filled with the sound of the two younger girls weeping.

"Sshhh, shhh." Nick heard Melanie's soft voice trying to comfort the two young girls as he huddled over the three of them, not willing to move away from them until the thud of rocks dropping from the ceiling stopped. He waited for several seconds to go by without hearing the low sound. Pushing his body off the girls, he reached into a pocket, lighting a match to push back the gloom. "Everybody okay?" he asked, coughing the dust out of his lungs.

Melanie looked up, her eyes betraying her fear, and she moved away from her sister. "Lucy, you okay? Sshhh, stop crying and look at me."

"Audra, how about you?" Nick asked, reaching down to take Audra by the elbow, helping her to sit up as well, a wave of relief washing over him when she nodded her head.

"I think they're both okay, Nick, just frightened."

Nick looked away to his fingers as the match burnt down and he shook his hand instinctively, putting out the match. He heard Melanie's soft gasp as they were once more thrust into the dark and he lit another match, holding it up and his eyes searched the floor, looking for their lanterns lost in the earthquake. Finding one, he lit it and let out a sigh of relief, thankful that they wouldn't be trapped in the dark. Glancing around, seeing the way out blocked by a wall of rock, he felt his heart drop. Trapped would prove enough of a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The four of them huddled in the haze, coughing the dust out of their lungs as they tried to settle their breathing and their racing hearts. Through it all, Melanie's gentle voice soothed them all. "It's all right. Lucy, Audra, you both need to calm down."

Lucy reached for her sister's hand and Nick heard Melanie gasp sharply as she pulled her hand back. Immediately, Nick held the lantern up in one hand, gingerly reaching for her arm with the other. "You're hurt."

She cradled her hand against her. "It's nothing. I think I burned it on my lantern before I dropped it."

Nick reached into his pants, pulling out a clean handkerchief. Taking her hand in his, he looked at it carefully. "It's burned all right, but you should be okay." He wrapped her hand and laid it gently back against her. "What about you two? Either of you hurt?" He saw the younger girls both shake their heads no, their cries subsiding to whimpers. Patting Audra on the shoulder, he stood up and moved to what should have been their path out, studying the mass of rocks blocking their exit. He gritted his teeth in frustration, and let out a shaky breath before turning to check the other direction. Pacing the area, he held the lantern high while he examined the walls and ceilings, looking for signs of instability. Satisfied that they were in no immediate danger of their small space caving in, he returned to the wall of rocks, climbing up to find out if they went all the way up to the ceiling.

At the Barkley ranch, Tom and Victoria were lying in bed in each other's arms when the house began to shake. Pulling his wife from bed, they made it to a doorway, standing together naked until the violent shaking ceased. As soon as the house seemed calm, they both ran to dress as simply as possible, dashing out to the front of the house, Tom giving his attention to the stables, Victoria immediately assisting a couple of hands with minor injuries. Tom darted across the yard to check the status of the men and the animals, quickly returning to his wife's side.

"Victoria?"

"Tom, Bob Michaels fell coming out of the bunkhouse; he may have sprained his wrist, but it doesn't seem to be broken. And there are a couple of men with some shards of glass from the broken windows, but again, nothing serious. How's the stock?"

"We got all the horses out. The buildings seem sound but I want to wait before anyone goes back in, make sure there aren't any more tremors. And I think it's a good idea to wait to check the buildings in the daytime. The weather's not so bad that it'll hurt anyone to spend the night outside."

Victoria nodded but her eyes betrayed her anxiety. "Tom, what about the children?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Victoria. Nick will take good care of Audra." He raised his hand as she began to protest, "But I know you won't rest until you're sure they're both safe and sound. And neither will I. Let me make sure the men are organized and we'll head into town."

Quickly horses were saddled and a team hitched to a wagon and Tom and Victoria set off for a town with the injured men, stopping briefly at a couple of neighbors to ask the cursory questions of whether they had fared okay. As they neared town, a couple of extra injured added to the wagon, Tom turned to his wife. "Victoria, I want to check at the Caverns, make sure there's no sign of anyone there."

"The Caverns? Oh Tom, you don't think – "

"Nick didn't say anything about it, but since we're passing so close, I want to check. Make sure there's no one else who might have gotten caught there."

Victoria felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, thinking about the maze of passages within the caverns and the very real possibility of someone's child, even if it wasn't hers, being buried under tons of debris. Turning her horse to follow her husband, they took the fork that would lead them there.

As they approached the caverns, they surveyed the area, everything around them an eerie quiet, the stillness broken by the sound of the horses' hooves and the creak of the wagon wheels, the occasional moan from one of the injured in the wagon chilling them all. Tom and Victoria glanced around as they neared the entrance of the cave, seeing no one, no sign of life at all. Tom dismounted from his horse, nearing the entrance. "Hello. HELLO. IS ANYONE HERE?" He waited for an answer, but the only sound was that of the dust and pebbles which dropped from the ceiling. He ducked back while it fell only to step closer to the entrance. "HELLO," he called out, his voice demanding an answer.

"Tom, please, stay back," his wife cautioned him.

He put his hand up to silent his wife and listened carefully at the mouth of the cave for another moment and hearing nothing, he started back toward the horses. "I don't see anyone, there's no sign of anyone around."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Let's get to the Waters', Tom. I have a feeling something isn't right."

He nodded and mounted his horse, the two of them hurrying to town. Not far from the Caverns, they were stopped by David Waters who was on his way out of town. "David, we're looking for Nick and the girls."

"They're supposed to be out at the Caverns."

Tom and Victoria shared a quick glance. "We just came from there. There was no sign of them."

"Your surrey wasn't there?"

"No."

"Maybe the horses got spooked with the quake."

Tom shook his head. "I checked the ground. There were some tracks, but nothing to suggest horses that were spooked. If they were going there, they must have either already been on their way back or they didn't make it there."

David nodded his head. "Let's check back in town."

Inside the cave, the foursome was trying to figure a way out of their predicament. Nick had begun to move rocks from the massive pile in front of them and the three girls had immediately jumped to help. "No, Audra and Lucy, I want you to stay clear of here, and Melanie, your hand is hurt as it is."

Melanie stared at him defiantly. "And what do you expect us to do? Watch?"

He gave her a hard look out of the corner of his eye, blowing out a heavy breath as he raked the hair back from his forehead. Reaching up, he angrily jerked the tie on his cape, pulling it off his body and tossing it aside. The scabbard and sword followed. "Audra, Lucy, you two get the loose rocks and start building a pile out of the way over there." The two girls scampered up and started on their assignment, both of them eager to help. "Not too heavy, we don't need you two getting hurt. And that's far enough." Nick watched as they carried the stones a short way down the shaft. He leaned down to Melanie. "Make sure they don't go too far. And keep them away from the bottom of the pile. It shouldn't give way, but if it does, I don't want them too close." Melanie saw the concern in Nick's eyes and nodded her assent. He gave her a quick smile in response. "How about if you hold that lantern up so I can see what I'm doing?" Nick studied the pile of dirt and rock carefully, biting his lower lip as he started to climb carefully on the lower rocks, picking his way through them, freezing whenever they started to shift underneath him. As he got closer to the top, he clawed at some of the dirt on top, then glanced down to the ground. "Melanie, can you throw me up the sword and scabbard?" Immediately, she hurried to Nick's things, picking up the scabbard, pulling it free of its sash and carried the inlaid metal sheath to the pile, handing it up to Nick. He hesitated only for a second before he pulled the blade free, leaving the scabbard in Melanie's hand, the screech of metal on metal ringing through the air. Taking careful note of his feet, planting them carefully, he stabbed at the dirt with the long sword, the bright blade occasionally catching the lantern's light, reflecting back into the inky darkness of the cave.

The work was slow going and tedious as they tried to move the mound of dirt, not having much success as there seemed to be more and more, the sword unable to penetrate through to open space. The eager girls had slowed in their labor, their movements not as quick as in the beginning. As Audra made one trip back to pick up another loose rock that Nick had tossed clear from the top of the pile, she passed by the picnic basket. "Nick . . . I'm hungry."

He looked down from the top of the pile. "Just don't think about it."

"Can we have some caramel apples?"

He turned back to them, seeing her eager eyes shining from her dirty face, carefully pulling the sword from the bit of dirt where he'd shoved it. "Wait. Melanie, hand me the scabbard." Carefully replacing the sword in its holder, he climbed down, chucking Audra under the cheek as he neared her. "What else is in there?"

"The popcorn balls and some caramel apples and some cookies Silas made. You can have a popcorn ball," she offered, knowing it was Nick's favorite.

Nick glanced inside, knowing the basket wasn't heavy enough to hold any cider, but hoping beyond hope he was wrong. "How about if we all have popcorn balls?"

"I want an apple," Audra insisted.

He forced himself to be patient with his sister. "Audra, trust me, the popcorn balls will taste a lot better right about now. Let's save the apples for later."

"But, Nick – "

"Audra, don't argue!" he commanded sharply.

Melanie looked up at the harsh tone to his voice. She had certainly known Nick to be gruff before, anyone who knew him for any length of time knew he had a short fuse, but she was uncertain what it was about the apples and the popcorn that caused him to be so short tempered with his sister. Lucy looked up, uncertain how to deal with Nick, ducking behind her sister to retreat from the angry retort. Taking the basket from Nick, Melanie placed it on the floor of the cave and watched as he stormed off to the side, leaning one hand high on the wall as he stood with his back to them. Melanie laid a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder even as she fought to keep her voice calm and even. "Audra, I think popcorn balls sound like fun. Please just do as your brother asks, all right?" Getting the girls settled, she had them each wipe off their hands on her cloak, and she took out the treats for the two girls, waiting for a moment until their timid nibbles turned into eager bites, the sweetness of the treats pushing away the bitterness that had just transpired. Melanie walked over to Nick and placed a hand in the middle of Nick's back, noting the immediate tension in response and the release when he looked down to see her standing next to him. Keeping her back to the children, she spoke in soft tones. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Nothing."

Glancing back to the children, she stepped in front of Nick, standing so that the children couldn't see the concern on her face but Nick could. "Don't try to hide things from me. I'm not nine years old. Why didn't you want Audra to have the apple?"

Nick looked down at the floor, then off to one side, finally forcing himself to draw his eyes up to Melanie's. He didn't want to frighten her, but he saw the look in her eyes and knew she needed to know the truth. He glanced back at the girls, giggling over the small treat and thought about how easy it had been for her to quiet the girls, to comfort them. Suddenly, Nick realized how lucky he was to have her along. She was right; she wasn't one of the children and he was going to need her help. "We don't have any water. We may need those apples later when we get thirsty." He saw her take in a quick breath.

"How long do you think we'll be down here?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. The rock and dirt's thick, it's going to take some digging."

"But people will come for us, right? My father knows we're here. He'll come, he'll bring help."

His heart twisted at the slight sound of fear in her voice and he pulled her to his chest. "Of course, he will. And once my father knows, he'll have half the town on the other side of that pile of rock." Patting her back lightly, he leaned down to kiss her cheek before he turned back to the debris.

"Nick, do you want one?" Audra asked as he strode by, holding up the popcorn ball as a peace offering.

He gave his little sister a big smile, his dimples deep in his cheeks. "Not right now, I'm going to move a little more earth. But don't you go eating all of those up, they're my favorites."

"What about you, Melanie?" Lucy asked, encouraging her sister to have one.

"No, I'll wait, too, so Nick doesn't have to eat alone. But after you two are done with those, we're putting the basket up and saving the rest for later." Melanie shot Nick a quick look. "We wouldn't want either of you getting a stomach ache from too many sweets." Nick returned her glance and nodded quickly before he picked up another rock, tossing it to the floor, while Melanie picked up the lantern, holding it high so he could see, leaving the girls to happily munch their Halloween treats as they sat on the cave floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lucy and Audra finished their snack, their spirits much improved for the short term as they began moving rocks once again. Nick and Melanie each had occasion to smile down at their younger siblings, the girls possessing as much spirit and drive as the older two. All four worked tirelessly, but still barely made a dent on the mound of earth which stood between them and the outside, and no passage appeared. After much time had passed, the girls began to stumble, their actions slowed by fatigue. When Lucy tripped and banged her knee, letting out a sharp yelp, Melanie and Nick both turned quickly, Melanie reaching her sister first, a sigh of relief escaping her when she realized it was only a minor scrape. But even that was enough to produce the torrent of tears, Audra's eyes misting over when her friend began to cry. Melanie fought back her own tears, the pressure of the last hours proving too much for them all. She looked up to Nick, her eyes pleading with him for an answer of how long this would continue, but he had no answer.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked. Melanie bit her lip, nodding yes but said nothing. He let out a heavy sigh, sensing the girls had had enough. "Look, Audra, Lucy, why don't you take a rest?" He retrieved his cloak from where it lay on the ground and spread it out for the girls to rest on, Melanie leading the girls to it, the three of them sitting down. She pulled Lucy close to her, pulling her sister's head against her shoulder. "That's a great idea. Audra, why don't you lie down with Lucy?" Melanie leaned up against the wall of the cave, pulling off her red cape and sweeping it over the girls as they snuggled in to her. Nick stood over them for just a moment before climbing back onto the mound of rock. Quickly, Melanie realized the girls were paying attention to Nick's work, much as she tried to get them to rest their heads. "Nick, why don't you take a break?"

"Nah, there's still a lot to do."

Melanie watched him, realizing that he had barely stopped since the first tremor and her concern for him mounted. "Nick, you need to stop. At least for a little while."

"Melanie, I'm fine."

She stared up at him, knowing full well that Nick would work himself to exhaustion before stopping and she racked her brains to think of something to get him to stop at least for a few minutes. "You may be fine, but these girls aren't going to rest while you're tossing rocks around. Come sit with us, Nick," she urged, her soft voice pleading with him.

He took in a deep breath and nodded begrudgingly, stepping gingerly down the rocks to join the three girls where they sat on the floor. Brushing some of the dust off, he dropped to the ground next to Audra and she shifted her head from Melanie to Nick.

"Nick, I'm cold."

He pulled his sister in closer to him. "Where's your shawl and your muff?" He rolled his eyes as she sat up and pointed over to them in a heap on the cave floor. "Well, go get them and next time when Mother says to wear a coat, maybe you'll listen." As she got up and hurried across to retrieve her things, he exchanged a small smile with Melanie, a wave of relief washing over her as Nick seemed to relax a bit.

Her soft voice soothed them all. "Lucy, why don't you move to the middle and you and Audra can snuggle together and Nick and I'll be on the outside and keep you two warm."

The two girls settled back down, Audra tucking one hand inside her muff, offering the other end to Lucy and the two older siblings watched, alternately amused, relieved and worried, as the two girls cuddled together, Melanie's cloak tucked in around them. It didn't take long for the two young girls to drop off to sleep, their faces becoming the picture of calm in the soft glow of the lantern. Nick looked over their two heads, bringing his hand to stroke Melanie's dirt smudged cheek. "Why don't you take a rest, too? Stay here with the girls."

"I'll sit for a few minutes if you will."

Nick bristled, knowing he was being handled but he stayed put for the moment, realizing Melanie needed some rest and would get some only if he did. Leaning his head back against the wall, he let his eyes close for a moment until he felt his head nod. Shaking his head clear, he pushed himself from the floor, Melanie looking up as he stood. She watched Nick cross the room, taking up his post at the top of the dirt heap once again and she waited only long enough to check on the sleeping girls before joining him in trying to clear a path.

In town, Tom and Victoria and David Waters had gone to the town square that had become a makeshift medical station. After helping the injured who were with them to get medical attention, they divided the area, each looking intently through the wounded to determine if their children were there. All three of them searched, not sure whether they wanted to find their children among the wounded or not. Finally, the three met together near the entrance, each face lined with the concern of not knowing. Tom pulled off his hat, sending his hand to the back of his neck to rub out the tension gathering there. "Victoria, I want you to stay here."

"No – " was her immediate reply.

"Victoria, if they're brought in here, you can see to them and get word to us. David and I will check at the social and then start looking around town. In the meantime, you're needed here. And with you here, I don't have to worry about you, too."

"But, Tom – "

"Please, Victoria." Victoria looked up into Tom's blue eyes as they pleaded with her to do as he asked. Reaching down, he pulled his wife close to him, whispering in her ear, "We'll find them, Vee, I promise."

"Hurry back with them."

"As fast as I can."

He kissed his wife's cheek, his breath warm in her ear and she felt a shiver run down her spine, suddenly recalling the evening they had spent together. She felt her head spinning, it seeming an eternity since Nick and Audra left home.

Tom and David left together, riding quickly to the town hall, glancing through the crowd for Elizabeth Waters, finally seeing her at one side of the throng, three of the Waters children, the two middle daughters and the youngest son, at her side. They made their way through the crowd, Elizabeth entering David's arms as soon as they were near to each other. "Where are they?"

"We haven't found them yet."

"They weren't at the Caverns?!"

"No, Tom and Victoria checked there on their way in."

Quickly, her brow furrowed, "Then . . . oh, David," she cried out in despair.

"Where are the boys?" he asked, even as he hugged his other children, Joe, the youngest at 8, climbing into his father's arms.

"I sent Davy and Michael back to the livery with the Emerson's boy, Charlie, in case people needed horses or supplies."

"Good. Have you gotten any word from any of their friends? Anything at all."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No one's seen them. They never made it to the dance."

Tom looked at the couple before him. "Could they have gone to your house?"

Elizabeth and David exchanged unknowing glances, Elizabeth answering, "I'm sure they would have sent word."

David and Tom looked at each other, David answering, "I expect Elizabeth is right, but we could check." At Tom's curt nod, David patted his youngest son on the back and placed him back down on the ground, directing his two middle daughters to stay with their mother.

Quickly, the men were hurrying across town, weaving their way through the people gathering in the streets, no one eager to reenter the buildings that so recently had seemed completely without support. When they neared the livery, David felt a swell of pride at his young sons who were standing with the horses in the small pasture behind their house. Their faces brightened at the sight of their father, hurrying to help hold the horses while the two men dismounted. "Father! Mother said you went to get Lucy and Melanie."

His heart dropped at their eager faces even as he pasted on a reassuring smile. "We did, but we haven't found them yet. We came to make sure they hadn't come back here."

Davy's face fell at the news. "You didn't bring them home from the Caverns?"

David ruffled his son's hair. "I don't think they got there, Son." He leaned down looking his son in the eye. "Davy, do you have any idea where they could have gone? Did any of them say anything to you?"

His eyes grew wide. "They were at the Caverns."

David took in a slow breath. "No, Davy. Mr. Barkley checked and they hadn't been there. There was no sign of their horses or the surrey." He watched as his oldest son's face screwed up in fear and concern. "What is it?"

The young boy's voice trembled. "It was . . . it was a trick."

Immediately fear filled the hearts of both men and David grasped his son's arms tightly. "What was a trick?"

"It was a prank. A Halloween prank."

"David Waters, what did you do?"

He fought to get his breath, trying to screw up the courage to tell his father. "Michael and I rode out to the Caverns. We, we thought it would be funny to hide the horses and the surrey. So when they came out, they would have to find them."

Tom and David exchanged sharp glances and Tom answered the unasked question. "I didn't look much beyond the clearing when I didn't see any signs of anyone being there." He hesitated, the bleak reality settling about him. "David, when I looked in the entrance, there was a lot of dust swirling about. I'd be willing to bet my ranch there was a cave in."

"Oh, God."

David Waters began issuing orders as he ran to the barn. "Charlie, hitch up a wagon and get all the supplies you can. Go to Smither's Mercantile, tell him I need shovels, picks, lanterns, and all the men he can send out to the Caverns. Tell him it's for me." Grabbing a couple of shovels, he eyed Tom Barkley grabbing tools as well, and without another word to each other, both fathers headed to their horses. They wheeled their horses, digging into their mounts' sides as they urged them down the street, hoping against hope that what their guts told them was wrong. They rode into the night, their hearts racing, hoping their children were safe but fearing they were in great peril.

In the cave, Nick and Melanie had continued working into the night, moving dirt and rocks even as their sisters slept. Nick was standing on the rocks, digging into the mound with his sword when he suddenly slipped forward, the earth allowing the blade to slice through. He froze, his breath halting and he pulled back, plunging forward once more, letting out a sigh as he felt the wave of relief wash over him. Putting down the sword, he began digging furiously with both hands, fighting to claw his way through the soft earth, his fingers fighting to find his way to the other side when, suddenly, he reached in and felt nothing. He froze once again, his fingers wiggling in the air and he let out a high pitched cry. "Yeee HAW!"

Melanie spun around. "Nick? What is it?"

"We got through," he announced, standing tall, his chest thrust out proudly.

Immediately, Melanie fought to climb the rocks, finding a spot near Nick, the two of them working together to clear the dirt blocking their exit. Bits of dirt, clumps of mud were pushed out of the way, small rocks giving way to their digging, their arms reaching, pushing, pulling to force a hole.

"Careful, Mel," Nick cautioned as he eased his way down the rocks, retrieving the lantern and rejoining her at the top. "Move back." He eased his arm through, pushing his head to the hole, breathing in the fresh, cool air that washed though, causing the light to flicker. Pulling back, his grin captured his entire face. "From what I can see, it looks clear and the air smells fresh." He planted his feet and his free arm wrapped around Melanie's waist, pulling her close to him and he kissed her hard, his heart soaring as he felt her arms around his neck. But the kiss ended all too soon as they turned their attention to the dirt once again, the four hands fighting to widen the hole.

But their joy was short lived, despair reclaiming them when they realized there were rocks too big for them to budge wedged in around the hole. Nick felt the now familiar tightness in his chest returning. "Melanie, I need you to see if you can get through."

Her face once again lined with frustration, she merely nodded as Nick stepped aside to give her access to the one open spot in the wall of earth, holding her around the waist to steady her as she tried to force her way to the other side. He cringed as he heard her sharp intake of breath, and his heart fell as she backed away, sitting next to the hole. "I can't do it. There just isn't enough room."

"Blast it!" Nick uttered in frustration. He glanced down at the sleeping girls. "Do you think they can get through?"

Melanie looked down at her hands. "I hope so," she replied, a slight shudder to her voice.

Nick climbed down, reaching back up to help Melanie down and the two walked over to the girls.

"Lucy, we need you to wake up," was Melanie's soft plea.

Nick's baritone blended with hers in the quiet. "Audra, c'mon, honey." The two girls roused slowly, their limbs moving as they stretched on the earthen floor. "Audra, we need you two to try something."

"What's happening, Nick?"

"C'mon, sweetie. Melanie and I were able to dig a hole to the other side."

"You were?" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide at the prospect of getting out. She and Audra hurried to their feet, eager to be free of their dark confines.

Nick held Audra by the elbow. "Not so fast," he cautioned. "The hole's not very big, but we think you and Lucy can get through."

Audra searched her older brother's face. "What about you and Melanie?"

He tried to put on a bright face. "It's not big enough for either of us so we're going to see if you two can make it through and go for help. Do you think you can do that?"

"But . . . Nick?" Audra couldn't fathom leaving without her big brother and stood rooted to the spot.

"Audra, you and Lucy need to do this if you can," Melanie urged her. "Lucy, the hole's not big and I need you to do your best to squeeze through."

"Melanie, I'm scared."

"I know. But we need both you girls to be brave. We're counting on you."

"Listen to me. And I need you to listen good," Nick urged, his deep voice commanding the girls' attention. "If you girls can get through, you need to stay together and get out this cave as quick as you can. If you can't get through, you need to come right back. All right?" He and Melanie watched as the girls exchanged glances, then both nodded their heads. "And if you can get out, you get to the Hendersons' place. They're closest. If no one's there, you make it into town. Got it? But no matter what, if you get out, you don't come back into this cave for anything, you understand?"

"Nick . . ."

"Audra, you get out this cave, you don't come back in. Is that understood?" he demanded, his sharp tone letting her know he would allow no argument. She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands and threw herself to hug Nick's waist. His arms wrapped around her. "Now come on, none of that. You just get out and send help back and we'll all be out of here in no time. But if you can't get out the cave, if it's blocked somewhere else, you come right back."

"All right, Nick."

He looked over as Melanie held her sister tightly, their cheeks pressed tightly to each other. "You do as Nick said, understand, Lucy? You and Audra stay together for now and we'll all be back together soon." Lucy nodded and hugged her sister once again, and Melanie stood, leading her sister to the newly made exit.

The two older siblings stood on the top of the pile, helping the younger girls up, Nick holding up Audra, then Lucy so they could scrape their way through. It wasn't easy, but each girl made it to the other side, the hole barely big enough for the young girls to pull themselves through. Nick and Melanie, standing shoulder to shoulder, watched as the young girls looked over their shoulders as they started down the path to freedom, their lantern's light disappearing into the inky blackness as they followed the twists of the cave's passage.

Finally, there was only blackness, the light no longer penetrating to where Nick and Melanie stood and Melanie let out a shaky breath as she collapsed at the bottom of the hole. Immediately, Nick grabbed her by the arms, pulling her into a tight embrace and the two of them sat at the top of the pile. "Do you really think they'll make it out?" she whispered into his ear, not daring to look him in the face.

"We have to believe that they will," Nick insisted, pulling away so he could see her face, placing his hands on her cheeks and tilting her head back. She nodded silently and closed her eyes, the tears squeezing out, leaving tracks down her dirt stained face. "How about if we get some rest?" he suggested as he stood, pulling Melanie up, and the two gingerly made their way down to the ground, sitting on his cloak, then leaning against the wall of the cave. Nick let out a heavy sigh, knowing they had done all they could and he pulled Melanie into his embrace, her head finding a pillow on his shoulder. They sat there, both relieved their sisters were that much closer to the outside, both worried that they would return, neither one knowing if or when they would all see each other again. Quickly, the worries and concerns that drained their spirits soon surrendered to the weariness of their bodies and the two were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

My apologies for the long hiatus. Oh, that crazy real life.

A quick recap - A young Nick and Melanie, a girl he's dating, go into a supposedly haunted cave with their two younger sisters, Audra and Lucy on Halloween night and are stuck when a passageway collapses during an earthquake.

 _"Audra, you get out this cave, you don't come back in. Is that understood?" he demanded, his sharp tone letting her know he would allow no argument. She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands and threw herself to hug Nick's waist. His arms wrapped around her. "Now come on, none of that. You just get out and send help back and we'll all be out of here in no time. But if you can't get out the cave, if it's blocked somewhere else, you come right back."_

 _"All right, Nick."_

 _He looked over as Melanie held her sister tightly, their cheeks pressed tightly to each other. "You do as Nick said, understand, Lucy? You and Audra stay together for now and we'll all be back together soon." Lucy nodded and hugged her sister once again, and Melanie stood, leading her sister to the newly made exit._

 _The two older siblings stood on the top of the pile, helping the younger girls up, Nick holding up Audra, then Lucy so they could scrape their way through. It wasn't easy, but each girl made it to the other side, the hole barely big enough for the young girls to pull themselves through. Nick and Melanie, standing shoulder to shoulder, watched as the young girls looked over their shoulders as they started down the path to freedom, their lantern's light disappearing into the inky blackness as they followed the twists of the cave's passage._

 _Finally, there was only blackness, the light no longer penetrating to where Nick and Melanie stood and Melanie let out a shaky breath as she collapsed at the bottom of the hole. Immediately, Nick grabbed her by the arms, pulling her into a tight embrace and the two of them sat at the top of the pile. "Do you really think they'll make it out?" she whispered into his ear, not daring to look him in the face._

 _"We have to believe that they will," Nick insisted, pulling away so he could see her face, placing his hands on her cheeks and tilting her head back. She nodded silently and closed her eyes, the tears squeezing out, leaving tracks down her dirt stained face. "How about if we get some rest?" he suggested as he stood, pulling Melanie up, and the two gingerly made their way down to the ground, sitting on his cloak, then leaning against the wall of the cave. Nick let out a heavy sigh, knowing they had done all they could and he pulled Melanie into his embrace, her head finding a pillow on his shoulder. They sat there, both relieved their sisters were that much closer to the outside, both worried that they would return, neither one knowing if or when they would all see each other again. Quickly, the worries and concerns that drained their spirits soon surrendered to the weariness of their bodies and the two were fast asleep in each other's arms._

Chapter Six

Melanie and Nick had collapsed on the floor, exhausted from the work and the worry and now lay together in the dim light of the one remaining lantern, the rise and fall of their soft breaths soothing each other. Knowing they had gotten their sisters out, they lay nestled together, an unexpected calm descending around them due to the nearness of another warm body, their arms and legs becoming twisted together in sleep with Melanie's head resting on Nick's chest.

Lucy and Audra began their journey to the Earth's surface eagerly, hurrying down the dark passage. But quickly, their fears surfaced as they walked though the dark corridor, the walls seeming to press in close. The fact that the floor now lay littered with rocks and piles of dirt dramatically slowed their trip out, the two girls frequently reaching for each other as they stumbled along. They took turns holding the lantern, one carrying it until her small arm tired, then the other would pick it up, lighting the way through the maze, both girls unwilling to stop until they were out or could go no further. Each girl feeling the responsibility to her older sibling, each determined to reach the outside, they pushed down whatever fears they had, and drew on whatever reserves they had to continue to press forward.

Tom Barkley and David Waters raced across the landscape, both of them fearing for the safety of their children. This was Halloween, but surely no greater trick could be played on them than to take their children from them. Both men had participated in Halloween celebrations over the years. Both had taken part teasing and tempting the spirits, bravely challenging and pushing aside the fears that so many had. But this year, this Halloween, the fears were unlike any they had experienced in years past. This year, the threats, the worries were real and it seemed that the specter of death was like a vulture flying over them, circling, waiting to swoop down when it heard the horrific keening that would surely come if this night truly became a night of horror. They challenged their horses to ride harder, faster, pushing their mounts to their limits to reach the place they believed their children to be.

Suddenly, the horses began to rebel, to fight the reins, each man uncertain at first what was wrong with his horse. Then, the sound rose up from the earth's core, that scratching, low moaning, the splintering of wood as trees cracked and David and Tom fought to keep their seats in the saddle as the ground began to shake underneath them once again and their horses fought to keep their footing. It seemed to last for an eternity, but they knew it could only have been seconds. They waited only long enough to make sure their horses and each other were unharmed before they set off again, not realizing until now it was possible to ride even faster to get to the Caverns.

Nick and Melanie sat up with a start, both pulled from sleep by the rocking of their bed, both looking around frantically as their minds tried to process the loss of stability as they slept. As soon as Nick realized what was happening, he pulled Melanie to him, putting his own body over hers, trying to protect her as earlier, tightening his muscles as he felt rocks falling against his body, waiting until it was only dust dropping around them. When the earth quieted, the stillness once again surrounding them, their minds tried to focus on what had happened. Suddenly, Melanie gasped and she pushed Nick away, then dove for the wall of rock separating them from the rest of the cave. "LUCY!" she screamed, her voice echoing back through the cave, her high tones mixing with Nick's deep voice as it cried "AUDRA!" as he scrambled over with her.

As freshly fallen rock slipped under their feet, Nick grabbed Melanie by the shoulders, pulling her back to relative safety, crushing her to his chest both to comfort her and to blot out the pain he was feeling, his own heart constricting as he thought about Audra.

"Oh, God, Nick," she sobbed.

"I know, Melanie. I know."

"Do you think they're all right? How long have they been gone?"

He began to mentally berate himself for falling asleep. "I don't know," he growled out. "But if the way was clear, it shouldn't have taken them long." Letting go of her, he sent one quick glance at the pile of dirt, then quickly climbed his way up, looking for the hole that they had so painstakingly dug. Clawing at the newly fallen earth, he cleared as much loose dirt as he could, but the hole he'd made earlier had been filled. "Audra! Lucy! Can you hear me?" He waited, listening for any sound. "AUDRA! LUCY!" he bellowed, then listened again, holding his breath so the sound of the air escaping his lungs wouldn't muffle his sister's response, wishing he could stop his own heart from pounding in his ears. He looked down to Melanie, her face turned to his, searching his face for any sign that their sisters might be okay. He shook his head and watched as she crumpled to the ground, her face dropping into her hands. He slid down the rubble, pulling her back into his arms and he held her tight as she sobbed, her own arms circling Nick's ribs, feeling them expand, contract, and shudder as he fought to control his own emotions. Finally, their emotions settled, both of them drained, disappointed in their actions, in their inability to care for their siblings, a profound sense that they had lost all, even hope, settling around them.

Melanie was the first to pull away. "We should have done more," she said, dejectedly.

"Melanie, you did everything you could," Nick muttered. "I should never have brought you here."

"I shouldn't have insisted we bring the girls tonight. You wanted it to be just the two of us – "

"Melanie, this isn't _your_ fault," Nick growled, his tone making it clear that he considered the blame to be his.

She shook her head, insisting, "It's as much mine as yours."

He stared up at the mound of earth looming over them, gritting his teeth, picking up a small rock next to him and hurling it against the wall of rock. "If I had worked harder, made the hole bigger, they wouldn't be alone."

"STOP IT!" she wept, her sobs softer this time. "I shouldn't have made her go. I know she didn't want to go alone."

"She wasn't alone. She left with Audra."

"You know what I mean," Melanie complained bitterly.

"Yeah," Nick admitted.

"It was our job to protect them."

He glanced down at her, pulling her into his embrace. "No, I promised your mother I would protect all of you."

"From ghosts and goblins, Nick," she answered, her voice blank, almost devoid of emotion. She heard a soft huff come from him and looked up to see him shaking his head. "Lucy was my responsibility just like Audra was yours. I remember when she was born. And even though I had helped my mother with different things with the other children, with Lucy, I was old enough, really old enough to understand how fragile she was and to help with her, really help. Even though I was the oldest and had been watching out for the others ever since I can remember, with Lucy, I finally understood."

She felt Nick's chest rise with the deep breath he took. "When Father told Jarrod and me that we had a little sister, at first I was disappointed that I wouldn't have a little brother to boss around. But I still remember seeing her for the first time. She looked like a china doll."

She chuckled lightly. "How did you know what a china doll looked like?"

"I don't know," he answered softly. "Guess all the toys were together at the mercantile." He felt Melanie settle into his side. "But I remember that very day, Father telling Jarrod and me that it was our job to look out for our little sister. If anything's happened to her . . ." He felt Melanie's hold around his ribs tighten and knew she was thinking the same thing. It was their job to protect their siblings, to take care of them, and they had failed miserably.

"We don't know that anything's happened to them."

He forced himself to shake the ideas running through his mind from his head and he looked down at Melanie. Their eyes met and they knew they shared the same thought. They needed to do whatever it took to get themselves out of that cave and find their sisters. Pushing up from the ground, Nick took Melanie's arm and together they climbed to the top and began digging, a renewed confidence settling around them that they would get out of this. They had no other choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Just as they began to exit the Caverns, Lucy and Audra startled at the sound coming from outside, and they gripped each other tightly as the thunderous roar rose from the earth once again. Both girls fought back their tears, intent on getting through the ordeal and they hurried into the clear air and open spaces only to draw back quickly as they realized this rumble wasn't the cracking of the ground but the pounding of hooves nearing.

"Audra!" "Lucy!" The two fathers called out to their respective daughters simultaneously, the men not waiting for their horses to fully stop before they were out of the saddle and running to draw their beloved children into their arms. Each man held his child tightly to him, kissing her dirt encrusted hair, drawing back from the embrace only long enough to scan her face and body to make sure she was unharmed.

David Waters spoke first. "Where's Melanie?"

"Oh, Papa," Lucy cried out, "she's still in the cave. She and Nick couldn't get out."

Audra quickly added to the story. "There was a cave in. We were all trapped and Nick and Melanie dug a hole out but it wasn't big enough for them to fit through."

"They told us we needed to get out of the cave and go for help – "

"And no matter what, we weren't to go back unless we couldn't get out. We were so frightened when everything started shaking the second time – "

"We didn't know if we'd be able to get out or not or find our way back to Melanie and Nick."

"They're still in there, Father, waiting for us to get help. You have to help them."

Tom and David listened as their girls poured out the story together, the two men wasting no time once they had the most important kernel of information – their older children were still trapped. Tom hurried to his horse, pulling a length of rope from the saddle, tying it outside the cave, then taking the other end. David quickly retrieved the few digging tools they had brought from the stables. The men shouted out orders to their daughters as they worked.

Tom called out to the two of them, "Nick and Melanie were right. Don't come back in here, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," came the unison reply.

"There should be other men here soon with supplies. You girls let them know we went in the cave and that there are people trapped," added David.

Tom glanced back at his daughter standing outside the entrance, her jaw set, her head high, determined not to cry. Rushing back, he pulled his daughter into his embrace one more time, reaching out his other arm for Lucy, hugging her as well. "I'm very proud of both you girls. Now, watch out for the other men. It's a very important job you have."

He watched as their chins seemed to lift a little higher. "Yes, sir."

"I love you, Audra. I'm so glad you're safe."

"I love you, too, Father. Come back out as soon as you can."

"I will, Darling." He looked down into his daughter's blue eyes. She had his coloring, but that willful determination he saw from time to time in each of his children was pure Victoria. He smiled down at her, and stroked her cheek before turning and entering the cave.

At the same time, David was hugging his youngest daughter, counting the moments until he could hold his oldest daughter. He looked down at Lucy who reminded him so much of Melanie, the two girls closest in looks of all his children but there was also a certain bond that had always been there between them. He'd never known quite what it was, just that there was something special between Melanie and Lucy. "We'll all be back soon. You and Audra take care of each other 'til we get back."

"Yes, Papa."

"I love you, sweet girl."

"I love you, too, Papa."

With that the two men disappeared into the blackness of the cave, holding high the lanterns they had brought with them. They spoke very little, knowing the other man didn't have the answers to the questions in each of their minds. _How far inside are they? Are they okay? What happened with the second wave of tremors?_ The made their way slowly, cautiously, watching for loose rocks above, the stones and debris on the ground slowing their progress. David stopped when Tom held his hand up and he realized Tom was listening intently. "Did you hear that?" asked Tom.

At first David heard nothing, then slowly he picked up the slight sounds from further down the passage. "Scratching?"

Tom nodded, a broad grin capturing his face. "NICK?! MELANIE?!" he called out, hoping against hope they would get an answer. "NICK!" he called out again, his voice commanding an answer.

And they heard it. It was slight but unmistakable. "Yeeee Haw!" There was a short silence and then came the unmistakable baritone, muffled though it was. "We're here!"

The two men exchanged a quick grin, David slapping Tom on the back before the two men began hurrying down the corridor, David adding as they scurried further into the cave. "I'll lay you odds that in between the yee haw and we're here, your son was kissing my daughter."

Tom laughed. "He may be loud and may go off half cocked sometimes, but he usually has his priorities straight."

They continued further into the cave, their spirits high until they saw it. "Dear God," whispered Tom when they came to the wall of debris blocking their path.

David answered with a prayer of his own. "Oh, sweet heaven."

Tom's voice wavered this time. "Nick? Nick boy, can you hear me?"

"Father?"

Drawing his hand across his face, Tom let out a heavy sigh of relief at the sound of his son's strong voice. "We're here, son. We're here."

"Melanie? Are you all right?" David called out as he and Tom began to examine their side of the mound of dirt.

"Papa? Is that you?"

"I'm here, darling." David answered, standing for just a moment with his hands at his sides, fighting to level out his breathing as he fought with his emotions.

Tom had spent many a year in the mining business and his keen eye was taking in all the details, every rock, every stone. "Nick, we've got more men coming but it might take a while to get you two out. You two okay in there?"

"Yes sir, we're fine." He turned to Melanie, taking her hand in his, kissing the back of her hand. "We're both fine. Did you see Audra? And Lucy?"

"They're both fine. They're outside the cave waiting for help."

Nick and Melanie's eyes met, their eyes shining with joy. Melanie fell into his arms. He held her tight, his hand stroking her hair and she felt the heavy breath he released wash down her neck. "They're safe." He heard her whispered "Thank God" and they stood together in each other's arms, the rest of the world disappearing for a moment. He dropped his head to hers, their lips meeting in a needy, yet ecstatic kiss fueled by their mutual experience, the highs and lows of the night sparking their joy now that the end seemed to be in sight.

"Nick! Did you hear me?"

He drew back from Melanie, the two sharing a soft smile. "Sir?"

"Nick, I asked you what it's like on your side."

He smoothed Melanie's hair back over her ear, his eyes not leaving hers. "The ceiling caved right in the middle of the passage. It's pretty solid. There are some fair sized rocks near the top. Too big for me to move by myself. We've been trying to dig them out, but it's slow going. I'd had a hole dug through at the top from the first tremor that the girls fit through, but the second shake filled it. This hole we got started is in a different spot from the first and from the look of things, it seems like the cave-in is more solid from before."

Tom nodded, Nick's assessment fairly matching his own. "Like I said, Son, we've got help coming. We'll get you two out."

"We'll keep working at it from this side." Nick leaned his head back down, smiling when Melanie lifted her head to meet his, their lips joining in a soft kiss, their bodies pressing together.

"Melanie," called David. "Don't you and Nick get carried away."

She and Nick pulled away from each other immediately, Melanie's eyes widening at her father's reproach. "What?!" Melanie called out.

"I don't want either of you working too hard and getting hurt, not when we're so close to getting you out safe."

She and Nick looked at each other, both of them fighting to suppress their. "No sir, we won't," she managed to eke out.

David gave Tom a curious look. "Melanie, you sure you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

She fought to control her voice. "We're fine, Papa. Really, we are," she answered, her voice still wavering.

Tom glanced back to David. "Nick, you and Melanie have been in there a long time. You two take it easy for a little while. David's right. No sense in either of you taking any chances now."

Nick grinned down at Melanie, calling out, "Yes Sir. Whatever you say, Father." Taking Melanie by the hand, he helped her climb down the mound of dirt, and led her back over to where they had sat earlier, pulling her down to the ground, the two of them leaning back against the hard wall. They shared an easy smile and Nick pulled her forward, his arm moving around her shoulders. Slowly, their heads moved together, Nick matching his lips to hers, their kiss melting away the tension of the last few hours, an altogether different tension rising from their core.

She pulled her head back a couple of inches, whispering, "We're not supposed to take any chances."

He smiled at her, and kissed her again, his heart soaring as her lips pressed against his. "They'll let us know how they're doing, when they're getting close. Trust me," he said, grinning. "Don't you know I'll take care of you?" She smiled back, reaching up for one more soft kiss before she tucked her head into his shoulder, the two of them stopping just to catch their breath. Stroking her arm lightly, he whispered, "Much as I'm enjoying this . . ."

"We need to get back to work," she answered softly, the two of them of the same mind. "Help get ourselves out of this mess?"

"Yeah," he answered smiling and the two of them stood, climbing back to the top. "Father?" Nick called out. "Got an extra shovel you can pass through the hole?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The cave which had been so quiet, so empty, was soon filled with the hustle and bustle of activity as more men joined in the dig. The steady sounds of shovels digging into the loose soil were punctuated by the scraping of tools against the rocks embedded in the dirt. Occasionally, Nick and Melanie would hear the faint call from the other side as one man would warn another as a rock was loosened, falling down the mound, sometimes tumbling all the way to the ground, landing with a deep thud. The noise increased as more men joined the crew, working hard to shore up what had already been done, making slow but steady process in widening the hole that led to the rest of the cave, taking care to make sure the hole didn't collapse again.

David pulled Tom aside. "Tom, are we going to be able to get them out?"

"Of course," Tom answered brusquely.

David held up his hand to calm Tom. "Tonight?"

Tom gritted his teeth together and studied David Waters. The two men knew each other from their occasional business dealings, but they had always traveled in different circles. The Barkleys lived on a ranch outside town, the Waters were firmly ensconced in the city. Tom was a successful rancher and mine owner, his fingers in lots of different pies; David owned a small livery and, although Tom knew David worked hard, it seemed that he was always fighting to keep his head above water. Tom knew the reason; the Waters had so many children and, from time to time, there had been medical bills. There had been a time when David had been ready to buy horses for his livery but had to ask Tom to call off the deal at the last minute because something the children needed was more pressing than expanding the livery. Tom understood. He and Victoria had always been willing to sacrifice and had to do it often when they were starting out, and oftentimes in the early days they couldn't give the boys, Jarrod especially, everything they wanted, but over the years, things had gotten easier. But as different as their lives had turned out, he knew that David would accept and want nothing but the truth. "I don't know. The area right over the opening, the dirt's loose. I don't want one of the kids to be in there and have the whole thing come down on top of them. I'd rather we take our time and make sure they got out safely – "

"Absolutely." The two men shared uneasy looks. "So . . . how long?"

"I hope by morning."

David nodded, then moved back to the opening. "Melanie, how are you and Nick holding up?"

On the other side of the cave, she stopped and stood upright from where she had been digging, pushing the hair back from her face. She glanced over at Nick, hard at work, and took in a deep breath, breathing on her hands before calling back her answer. "We're fine, Papa. But do you think you could get us some coffee?"

Nick looked up from his work. "Are you cold?"

She shrugged lightly. "Just a bit."

Moving across the small area, Nick pulled his cloak off the ground, wrapping it and his arms around her to warm her.

"Anything else you need?" David called back.

"If you can send through a blanket for Melanie, Mr. Waters," Nick responded.

David closed his eyes, trying to remember whether his daughter had dressed warmly for the evening. He exchanged a quick glance with Tom before heading outside the cave, returning quickly with the requested items, pushing them through the opening with a shovel. "I'm sending a canteen of water and one of coffee. Careful with the coffee, it's hot. And you'll find some sandwiches wrapped in the blankets."

Nick and Melanie exchanged quick smiles and Nick pulled the canteens through, dusting them off before handing them to Melanie, then carefully reached in for the blankets, carrying them carefully, the two young people dropping down to the ground, neither realizing until that moment how hungry they were. They ate ravenously, each showing their relief as they swallowed the bites of bread and meat, washing it down with the hot coffee, the warmth spreading throughout their bodies.

Nick and Melanie found themselves once again leaning against the wall of the cave, the anxiety and work of the night catching up with them. Melanie smiled as a yawn escaped Nick and she moved closer, leaning against him, a slight sigh leaving her as she snuggled against him, his warmth enveloping her. Quickly, the two of them relaxed into the moment, taking comfort in their full stomachs and the warmth of the coffee as well as the simple calm of being in each other's arms, each of them giving in to the wondrous bliss of sleep.

Outside the cave, Victoria and Elizabeth had arrived hours earlier and they busied themselves with starting a fire, making coffee and food for the men working, each keeping one eye out on her newly found daughter, the two girls happily sleeping at one side of the fire, the warmth a welcome change to the cool of the cave. The mothers waited anxiously for the reappearance of their older children and their husbands, knowing they wouldn't breathe easy until everyone was out. It had taken more time than anyone anticipated and every so often, there would be activity at the mouth of the cave and they would get their hopes up, only to have them dashed when it was a neighbor coming out for supplies or a well needed rest. The women would hurry to provide the food or water, whatever was needed, eager to learn whatever they could about the progress made deep inside the earth. The minutes continued to tick by, minutes becoming hours and the moon made its way across the sky, the stars shifting position in the sky as the night wore on.

Inside the passageway, the men made steady progress, finally making the hole big enough that Tom was able to pull himself to the opening and see through to the other side. "Nick, Nick, Nick," he muttered, his son's name barely audible.

David watched him, curious. "What is it?"

Tom stepped aside, clearing his throat. "See for yourself."

David looked into the other half of the passage, his brows lifting at the sight before him. The dim light revealed his daughter lying in Nick's arms, her head resting on his chest, a blanket covering their bodies. Tom heard David blow out the breath he was holding. "Well, at least I can see both his hands," David growled as he looked over his shoulder at Tom who was trying to keep a bemused smile off his face. "Just you wait. Audra will be this age one day."

"And I'm planning on locking her in her room before then."

David let out a soft chuckle and responded to Tom's tapping him on the shoulder, stepping aside to let Tom stand at the passway once again. He watched as Tom stared at the two young lovers, calling out loudly, "NICK!" The hole was now big enough that David could hear a slight scuffle from the other side and he smiled, knowing that Nick had been rudely awakened, startled from his sleep by the reproach of his father. "You ready to get out of there, Son?"

Nick looked up, wiping his bleary eyes, his movement waking Melanie, the young girl easily rolling off Nick's chest as he roused from sleep. "You betcha! Hey, Melanie, Melly. We can get out of here."

She stretched her arms and yawned lightly as she opened her eyes which became bright as she saw Tom Barkley staring back at her. Quickly, she and Nick were on their feet, gathering up their belongings before approaching the wall. Nick picked up the basket they had brought into the cave. With a twinkle in his eye, he let it swing from his fingertips, his palm outstretched. "I knew I'd end up carrying this thing before the night was done."

Melanie laughed in response. "Make sure you tell Audra that. Remember, it wasn't my idea to bring it, but I'm glad we did. It gave the girls something to eat."

Nick nodded begrudgingly. "C'mon, let's get out of here." They hurried to the hole they would have to crawl through to get to the outside, Nick grumbling when Melanie began handing out the few items they had in the cave – blankets, shovel, basket. "Melanie, put that down. Nothing else gets out of here before you do." She glanced up and smiled, saying nothing, knowing Nick would brook no argument. He took her by the elbow and boosted her up, holding his breath until he saw her climb into her father's arms, David crushing her to his chest. Quickly, Nick picked up the few remaining items, pushing them through to his father's hands and he hurried behind them. He was crawling through the hole and closed his eyes when the dust began to drop from over him. Instinctively, he began to shake his head, his shoulders bunching as the bits of dirt began to fall into his collar. And then he heard the rumble, felt the quiver of the earth as the ground began to shudder once more. He felt his father's arms on his as Tom reached into the tunnel, grabbing Nick to pull him into the open and Nick scrambled as fast as he could, desperate to get out, his heart clutching when he felt the weight of the dirt start to drop onto his legs and boots.

Victoria and Elizabeth both froze when the latest aftershock hit. They turned to the opening of the cavern to see the dust began to drift out, the sounds of men following quickly. The grumble of voices rose at the entrance once again and Victoria and Elizabeth hurried in that direction, desperate for news of their husbands and children, cries escaping them when they saw David Waters emerge, his arm around his daughter's shoulder, Nick and Tom immediately behind them. Immediately, the grown children were pulled into their mothers' arms.

Elizabeth's hand shook as she placed it on her daughter's cheek. "You're all right?"

"I'm fine, Mama."

"Oh, Nick," Victoria cried, "I was so worried,"

Nick's bravado returned as he tried to reassure his mother. "Now, Mother, didn't the girls tell you we were okay?"

"Speaking of?" Melanie asked, her eyes seeking out the younger siblings. She and Nick both exchanged quick glances at the sight of their sisters asleep on the ground. They stepped over to them, their hands reaching out to touch the young girls, needing to be sure that they had survived the ordeal.

Melanie knelt down, her fingers brushing the hair away from her sister's face while Nick squatted next to Audra, amazed at how innocent the two girls looked when just hours earlier they had been so determined to be brave, intent on helping however they could. Nick looked up at the four parents. "They look so little but they sure did act grown up tonight. You would have been proud of them."

Tom Barkley stood with his hands on his wife's shoulders. "They're not the only ones I'm proud of." Victoria patted Tom's hand and moved to the fire, pouring coffee for those who had just come out of the cave while Elizabeth shook out blankets, wrapping the first around Melanie's shoulders, the second around Nick's. She intended for the next two to be for Tom and David, but they had moved to thank the men who had come out to help them and who were now in the middle of packing up the tools to return them to town.

Nick and Melanie sat quietly next to each other, allowing the night's calm to settle around them. Melanie took in a deep breath. "That smells good."

"What does?" he asked.

"Just the clear night air."

"Yeah, I suppose. You know you were great in there, handling the girls and all."

"That's my job. I'm the oldest, remember? I've had a lot of practice taking care of my younger brothers and sisters."

"Not in the middle of a cave in, you haven't."

"No. That part was new. You know, you were pretty good in there yourself," she added softly. "I guess when you told my mother that you would keep us safe, you weren't kidding."

He returned her smile. "Yeah, that was my job. Melly, this whole night . . . I thought we made a pretty good pair."

"We did. I suppose our little sisters weren't the only ones who had to be grown up tonight."

He reached down and took her hand in his. "Nope. Ah Melanie, you know, I'm going to be going out on the cattle drive for the next few weeks, but after that . . ."

"Yes, Nick?" she asked softly as she turned to face him.

"I was kind of hoping, when I got back, you'd be my girl."

She hesitated, narrowing her eyes and looking at him quizzically. "I thought I was."

"Just mine."

She looked up into the hazel eyes that were suddenly so serious and her own eyes sparkled mischievously. "Now, Nick, why would I want to be anyone else's? You're even dressed to be my Prince."

His own grin grew in response, his dimples deep in his cheeks and he glanced around at the people gathering up the provisions before he leaned in, kissing Melanie lightly on the cheek. "I'm a Musketeer."

"Close enough."

"Life sure did throw us our share of tricks tonight."

"There were a few treats. Although you never did get a popcorn ball."

"Nope. Hey, what happened to that basket?" Melanie smiled while Nick leaned over and pulled the basket toward them. "Want to share one?"

"Nah, you eat it. I'll take a caramel apple." Nick started to look for one and Melanie leaned over to him, whispering in his ear. "Do I need to say 'Trick or treat'?"

Nick grinned back up at her. "Let's hope it's nothing but treats from this point out."

She smiled, her eyes bright in the fire's glow when she answered, "Sounds good to me, Nick."


End file.
